happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow What Fun
Snow What Fun is part of A Jolly Happy Soul in which a snowball fight ensues. Starring Roles *Cuddles *Giggles Featuring Roles *Toothy *Flaky *Mime *Petunia *Handy *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Lumpy Appearing Roles *Truffles Plot Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Flaky and Petunia are seen playing in the snow. Handy and Petunia build a snowman together while Toothy, Cuddles, Flaky and Giggles run around. Deciding to be funny Cuddles makes a snowball and thows it at Giggles nailing her. Cuddles and Toothy laugh and highfive only for Cuddles to be hit by a snowball. Toothy looks over and spots Giggles laughing so he makes a snowball and throws it at her, only to miss and nail Petunia in the face. This sight makes Handy burst into luaghter until Petunia hits him with a snowball. Handy growls and goes to make a snowball only to be unable to do so with his lack of hands, so he makes his signature scowl. Distracted by this sight Giggles barely spots Cuddles throw a snowball, but she sees it in time and ducks, making the snowball hit Flaky. Soon a snowball fight breaksout between Toothy and Cuddles, and Giggles and Petunia. As the snowballs goes flying several miss their targets and hit Mime and Lammy. Mime lets out silent giggle and runs over to join Cuddles and Toothy. Lammy also laughs and joins Giggles and Petunia, forgetting about Mr. Pickles who decides to cause trouble and sneaks into a snowball just a Petunia tosses it. The snowball heads towards Mime but misses and hits Lumpy as he passes by. Lumpy then falls over dead with Mr. Pickles stuck in his eye. Nobody seems to see this and the snowball fight continues. Nearby Handy and Flaky watch the battle from next to a tree with a branch above them holding large iceycls. Somehow a snowball makes it to them and nails the branch dropping the iceyclyes and killing Handy and Flaky. Lammy let out a bleet as she nails Mime in the face, but she then spots Mr. Pickles in the road nearby. Panicing Lammy runs into the road and picks up Mr. Pickles just intime for a truck to barrel at her. Luckily the truck swerves but hits a firehydrant, which flys into the air and lands on Mime. The water from the hyrant then sprays out all over and freezes Lammy solid along with creating large spikes of ice. Now Giggles, Cuddles, and Petunia are freaking out, mainly Petunia as she is shwon to just barely have avoided impalment on the spikes. However Toothy isnt as lucky as he is shwon impaled on the ice. Giggles then lets out a shrill scream so high pitched it shatteres the ice, which slices Petunia to bites, cuts Cuddles in half, and slices Giggles head off. Deaths #Lumpy is hit by Mr. Pickles. #Flaky and Handy are stabbed by icecycles. #Mime is crushed by a hydrant. #Lammy and Mr. Pickles are frozen solid and then shattered by Giggles. #Toothy is impaled on ice spikes. #Petunia is sliced by ice, #Cuddles is cut in half by ice. #Giggles is beheaded by ice. Trivia *No fanon characters are seen in this episode. *Giggles' scream shattering ice is a reference to "Shattering Effects", when Flaky's scream shatters some glass. Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images